Gravitational Lensing
by passedTense
Summary: Einstein once hypothesized that it was possible, if highly unlikely, that a light shone off into space could billions of years later return to its origin, having been bent by the gravity of celestial bodies. Despite having traveled time and space separately, two old friend cross paths, converging on the place that their journeys began. Oneshot.


I don't own Calvin & Hobbes or any things I allude to.

* * *

 **Gravitational Lensing**

* * *

You and your friend, Calvin, are outside watching intoxicated toads run over ants with toy dumpster trucks when a cheerful voice interrupts the violent rampage.

"Hi Calvin! I brought Mr. Bun over so we can play house!"

That's Susie Derkins, the new girl in the neighborhood. You glance over casually to wave at her but notice something that makes your heart stop. Could it be?

"Rabbit, is that you?" You croak at the floppy-eared fellow slumped next to the girl. The figure doesn't react. You wave a paw in front of his face. "Rabbit, can you hear me?" The bunny doesn't even flinch. Its glassy eyes are fixed unblinkingly on a point far, far away, and it appears completely unresponsive. You turn your attention towards Susie, and then to Calvin. Neither seems to notice the large animal at Susie's side. You find this strange, because normally children are able to see animals, especially if they grew up with them. It is at this moment that the horrifying truth strikes you like a train splats a cow: Susie has outgrown Rabbit. Susie is a grown-up in a child's body, and she has killed Rabbit.

"...Go play in a microwave, Susie. We're busy." Calvin's raised voice brings you out of your reflection. He takes you by the paw and leads you away. You crane your neck back and notice that what used to be Rabbit has made an about-face and is plodding away behind Susie.

The two of you eventually settle down for another round of Tipsy Toads, though Calvin seems more intent on complaining about girls and their place in the universe than about narrating the tragic traffic calamity going on. You absently agree to his childish vitriol but the events of the day have weighed heavy on you. Interrupting his rant, you muse, "Mr. Bun seems comatose. Did you notice?" Your buddy only gives you a strange look as if you were telling an off-color joke.

* * *

That night you are distracted, caught up only in thoughts of Rabbit and what horrifying events must have happened to him. So preoccupied are you that another horrifying event nearly happens to Calvin right under your nose. The Idiot Child™ had decided that wetting the bed was a worse outcome than becoming human jerky, and only the fact that he made such a racket and caused his father to turn on the lights saved him from the monsters and your incompetence. By the time Calvin crawls back into bed, you've decided that somehow you will rescue Mr. Bun.

* * *

Your chance comes sooner than expected. Not long after the encounter with Rabbit, as you and Calvin play Tyrannosaurs in F-14's, a stray dog runs off with you. It tosses you around for a few hours before it gets bored and trots away, leaving you in a field. Soon afterwards a little girl comes across you and picks you up. You get a good look at her face and can't believe your luck. It's Susie of all people. Unlikely as it may be, it's at least worth trying to get her attention. Maybe she is still a child deep down. Your heart sinks when, instead of responding to your frantic waving, she looks away and hefts you over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Still, the outcome of this encounter can turn out well, if she can get you close enough to Rabbit.

* * *

Oh, but it's been so long since you last had a tea party. It must have been decades ago, before Calvin. Yes, it was when Christopher Robin was still a child. Before he grew up… and before he forgot about you. But that was ages ago and you can't blame a boy for becoming a man. You choose to set the memories aside and instead scan the table. Across from you sits Susie. To your right is Rabbit. There is nobody else attending this event. Susie seems unaffected by the low turnout as if she is used to it, or as if she does not know any better. Your heart clenches in sympathy for her. She is as alone as Calvin. No, she is more alone than him because at least he has you where she has nobody. Whichever divine power placed you into the situation would be displeased if you didn't take advantage of the opportunity to save Rabbit. "Rabbit?" you poke the insensate animal. "Rabbit, I know you're in there. Rabbit? Rabiittt."

* * *

"Hey Rabbit… Hey Bunny Boy..."

* * *

"Knock-knock, Ol' Long Ears, anybody home?"

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Mr. Flakey! My, what a wonderful day it is! Too bad you couldn't show up!

* * *

"Hey fluff-face, you got a–"

"WHAT?!" Rabbit whirls at you with a thunderous expression. His eyebrows are so deeply furrowed that you can hardly see his forehead. Most worrying, though, is the erratic twitching of his left eyelid and the occasional sideways jerking of his head.

"Err, Rabbit, you might want to get checked ou–"

"What is it, you fool? What do you want," he screeches.

"Oh nothing, I was just worried about you. It's been hours–"

"Felt like days," he interjects snidely"

You ignore and continue. "It's been hours since you moved or did anything. I was starting to think you'd died!"

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

"Are not. Why have you been acting like a zombie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe compared to you I'm being quiet, but the only thing in existence with more energy than you is a crack addict in a candy store."

"Aw come on," you whine, "It's been forever since we've seen each other. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Rabbit's already stormy face turns murderous. "Glad to see you? Ha! You've got some nerve coming to rub it in that Christopher Robin loved you so much more than any of us. It must feel good to be the only one to not be sold in a garage sale like old trash. Why don't you tell me about it, then. Tell me how it feels like to be the favorite since you're so happy to see me. Go on, I'm listening!"

You gape at him. It takes all of the self-control you can muster to not leap over the table and wrap your hands around his stupid, stringy neck. The presumptuousness of Rabbit's words is incensing because of how unfair it is. Even so, you grudgingly admit it's hard to blame him for thinking that way. "Rabbit, don't be a fool," you snap. "We all know that Pooh was his favorite. There's no reason why he would keep me if he was actually keeping his favorite."

Rabbit looks away, mildly chastised. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, he faces you again with a sullen glare. "Still, he kept you when he abandoned the rest of us. That has to have said something about you."

"Rabbit, you were there when Christopher Robin grew up. You saw how much it hurt him when we didn't come alive for him anymore. Do you think he would want to keep a reminder of his pain around any longer? I'm surprised he even brought us to America with him!" You want to stop there, but this confession has spent decades festering in the dark corners of your mind. The words spill out of your mouth. "I was the obnoxious one. I was the friend that was tolerated only because I had been around since the beginning. How could anybody like me? To Christopher Robin, it would've been easier to keep his least favorite friend than the ones he cared about."

Rabbit looks at you with a sympathetic frown. "Tigger, you're wrong about that. You brought happiness and excitement to us all. Every single one of us had our flaws. Heaven knows my bossiness drove everyone up the walls. The point is, old friend, that he didn't keep you because you were the black sheep. He kept you because he wanted to be reminded of the good times we had without remembering the pain of losing us."

You concede with a sigh. "Maybe you're right. I do feel honored to have been able to have seen him grow up and have a family. My only regret is that I couldn't have been a part of it."

The old bunny just nods once. "It's a regret we all face. I've made my own mistakes and now I'm afraid that I will never be able to live on through another child."

"Has it something to do with how Susie can't see?"

"Yes." Rabbit lets out a heavy breath. "I was so entrenched in my anger that I refused to talk to the girl that I was sold to. When she passed me down to her daughter, I again refused. Now, neither can see me."

"Rabbit…" you murmur in disbelief. "You didn't even give her the chance to be a child? Lord knows how important we stuffed animals can be to the children in their formative years."

Your friend shakes his head sadly. "In my stubborn resentment I did two children harm, and for that I will pay what is due."

Your breath rises rapidly and a lump forms in your throat. "You don't mean…" You trail off, afraid of what he might say

He only dips his head. "I will be forgotten."

"Oh, Rabbit. How could you?"

"My old friend, you must know that stupidity knows no bounds. I felt that oblivion was far easier than having to lose love again and again for all eternity. I know now after seeing the adoration Christopher Robin's son holds for you that such pain is worth it; if only to see those you care about flourish. Forgive an old fool his mistakes."

You choke. "Rabbit, I can't forgive you because there was nothing to forgive. You didn't harm me."

"Please, I cannot fix what damage I've done, but you can. Treat the young Robin as you have and remember me always so you do not fall into the same trap as I did."

"I will, Rabbit."

"Good, good! Let's enjoy what little time we have together then, shall we?" Rabbit's sudden change in demeanor is jarring but it is a poor mask for his true feelings. He impishly holds out Susie's tray of cookies. "We should dig in while the children are distracted."

Indeed, you notice that Calvin has crashed the party and is now talking to Susie. "I'll take care of them, Rabbit. The both of them. Just you watch."

He winks at you. "Tea?"

"Gladly."

* * *

 **A/N:** In the past three stories I've written I've been experimenting with second person point of view. It's fun but also challenging to write, especially for the emotional scenes. I would love feedback on how I can improve this little experiment.


End file.
